


It's always you.

by Whitecanaree



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperonyfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: -and i was really young i couldn't control myself back then-""You still can't control yourself"- pepper says smirking."Around you. Only you. It's always you".Or:Tony has a very intense round of sex with pepper, nothing new. But this time around he starts treating her as if she is pregnant, because he really WANTS to have a baby, and "i don't need to wait a few weeks to be sure, i believe in the sex we had pep."Featuring pepper "tony you're very ridiculous talking to my belly, when there is nothing to prove that there is something growing in there, but I'm gonna put up with your old precious antics" potts.





	It's always you.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperoni fluff. 
> 
> ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD: + ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THE FIC DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME.
> 
> After seeing tomy happy in endgame with a daughter and pepper, it was all too perfect, suddenly i started having flashes like prophecies of how it might have went down. How the whole pregnancy thing might have went down, the beginning of it any ways.

Before the whole thanos scandal that happened, tony was talking to pepper about the wedding and how he thought (hoped with all his being) they were expecting a child. She told him that no, they're really not expecting. His hopes faltered (more than)  a bit and he is sure she could see right through him.

 

Then wizards came barging in through secret magic portals bringing ex- green hulks, who can't access their superpower buttons anymore, looking at him with a relieved look and still managed to look like they held the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 

Well it really was just one wizard, and one very particular hulk Banner. But you got the visionary.

 

Bruce looked relieved to see him but had looked like he knew something that can destroy the whole planet just by knowing it,oh how can he even say it out loud.

"Tell me his name again," - he had asked bruce, who was fuming with stress. And  **it was evident on him this time.**

 

"Thanos"- bruce had said and proceeded talking and providing information about that plague mountain of assholes.

 

 

And well, the moment he heard that name, everything went downhill.  

He went to space, took responsibility of a kid who he didn't birth, trusted an actual wizard, landed on another planet, met a bunch of plucky idiots who thought they are important douchebags, almost ended the mad titan,  then almost ended himself if not for said wizard deciding his life is worth saving and doing the one thing he shouldn't be doing aka : "deliver time stone to mad titan."

Then **jackpot; saw the lives of all of those around him end. And he could do _nothing_ to stop it.**

The time stone was delivered to thanos on a silver platter, for what? In exchangd for sparing Tony's life?

Even thanos didn't think twice about it, because yeah tony might be a billionaire genius philanthropist (scratch the playboy out he and pepper are steady now), and yes he did build a suit from scratch in a cave , and he did handle the arc reactor technology in a way no one could, and he did invent an element. 

But for some reason thanos thought sparing his life didn't matter, like yeah tony could never stand in his way, maybe he was right. Tony can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but this? The demi god titan? That's the endgame, and maybe thanos is right he can never beat him.

 

-

-

-

 

**yes this is what keeps him up at night, that Strange saw that sparing his life is worth the stone, but Tony tried, really tried, but could never fix what was done.**

 

Now finally he is home, after he thought he was gonna die in a hole in space.

He  _is home._   _Pepper_ is here. Thanos' head is indeed chopped, that's all they could do. And still it didn't bring anyone back. He is not sure if he will allow himself to feel that as victory. He is still contemplating it.

Everytime he approaches pepper, he takes her whole form in, he checks out her belly, and okay they're really still not expecting a child. So they ofcourse have sex again, everytime pepper explains to him how she thinks she's not so sure there's a baby yet.

  
  
And one night he started doing these remarks during the act and even immediately after it, that : **After _that_. They should definitely be expecting a child tomorrow, bcz "i think i gave it all i got this time pep," **and **"i don't know what more i am supposed to give and how and is it really possible,** **bcz this was really intense you know"**  .  
  
And **"i hadn't had one this good, even with that hot chick teacher i nailed in 7th grade"**  
**And pepper be like giggling and hitting him on the chest while trying to catch her breath still (yeah this is taking place in bed right after the act so they're still in position) "tony? Can you please not mention any hot chicks while I'm literally still..."**  
  
  
**"Oh honey yeah i know but what I'm tryin to say, even with that hot algebra teacher -side note we did it in one of the lockers-"**  
  
**"Tonyyyy, goshhh"- she closed her eyes unbelievably.**  
  
**"-Buuut its better with you, what happened with that teacher was really the most intense ever, and i was really young i couldn't control myself back then-"**  
  
**"You still can't control yourself"- pepper says smirking. She taps his nose with the tips of her finger.**  
  
**"Around you. Only you. It's always you".**

**In that moment she holds his face in her hands tenderly , smiling softly and looking him straight in the eyes, she kisses him intimately rubbing soft patterns on his fragile cheekbones and under his eyes and on the sides of his jaw.**

 

-

-

-

  
Next morning tony starts talking to the belly as if it's confirmed that they're expecting. And pepper knows that she doesnt know. But she just rolls her eyes and lets him be, even sometimes goes along with him in a sarcastic way.  
  
Then after 2 months when she knows that she is with child, he slams it in her face how she missed 2 months with her baby and how he is the better parent. She smiles because she loves him too much and he is so happy and indeed a perfect father.

-

-

-  
  
At some point (/all the time) they keep fighting over "admit it pep, i was right. That best sex i've ever had created this baby."  
  
"You don't know that. The baby mightve happened the night after, or the night after it....."- her voice goes a pitch softer in a flirtatious way -"or the night after after it.. or.."  
  
  
"Wow. We really go at it a lot. Didn't realise that."  
  
Pepper starts approaching him and then they're making out.

He stops her by a hand on her belly. "Let's just.. put that on hold. Don't wanna have this animalistic behaviour of ours imprinted in her brain."

  
He kisses pepper softly then goes to his knees kisses her belly and rests his forhead on her showing stomach, then she hugs his head to her stomach fingers running through his hair then down to his neck.  
  
She has an emotional smile on her face with tears in her eyes, he looks up at her ,his face still half on her belly tears in his own eyes as well.  
  
She sees a thousand words in these eyes and knows what's going on inside that head, the worries and nervousness and despair to actually be a good father. The way he'd die trying to be the best version of himself for her, for the baby as well.  
  
There needn't be words in that moment. She understood. He knew that she understood too. She knew his fear. She is always with him, even when she is not with him, **she is.**  
  
But is he enough? She always says he is. But will he be enough? _**Will he be a good father when the time comes?**_  
  
See, It's always about her. When she smiled he felt success, when she laughed he felt content, and when she giggled he felt peace.  
  
  
When she opened her mouth she always said the right thing : **"you already are".**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly.... idk what to say, i have already written this story before , but it was a draft from msgs, and it needed q bit of fixing in the beginning and an intro and a way to connect the intro to the actual fluff that was written. And if there is one way ik how to write is by inserting angst and sadness . I'm not sure if sorry cuts it anymore or if i really mean it. I probably don't. But anw, this was q fluff fic the first part abt tony's view on iw that ended up in painful povs and monologues... it's... a part of the whole thing and i just love adding sads. But yay us! This was already a fluff before all the sadi tossed in!!!


End file.
